In various instances it is desirable to reproduce the profile of a curved or irregular surface from a source area to a target area. In one example, in the industry of boat building, it is commonly desirable to fit various panels or members in abutment with concave interior surfaces requiring the profile of the surface to be translated to the member prior to cutting for proper fit therebetween. Typically this is accomplished by obtaining approximate measurements of the largest width end height dimensions required of the member at which point partly fitting the member into the destined area permits further trimming measurements to be taken requiring an additional cutting step in order to properly fit the member against the curved surface. Especially on concave surfaces it is commonly difficult for the unfinished member to be located sufficiently close to the surface upon which it is to be abutted to permit sufficiently accurate measurement for a close finished fit therebetween.